buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon World
This page is about the world. For the card of the same name, see Dragon World (card). "Dragon World" (ドラゴンワールド Doragon Wārudo) is one of the playable worlds in Future Card Buddyfight. Dragon World cards, as the name implies, are themed around Dragons equiped with armor and weapons and Humans riding and commanding dragons known as Dragon Knights. Dragon World's card frame resembles flames. Playstyle Dragon World keeps a strong balance between aggresive and defensive play using many monsters with a wide variety of effects, but they mainly focus on destroying the opponent's monsters to restrict their moves and make it easier to hit damage. The Dragon Knights use several effects that activate based on the number of Dragon Knights in the drop zone. Dragon World also uses several Gauge increasing abilities to setup powerful Impact cards to finish off the opponent. Associated Characters *Gao Mikado (Anime/Manga) *Noboru Kodo (Anime/Manga) *Tasuku Ryuenji (Anime/Manga) Sets containing Dragon World cards Booster Sets *Booster Set 1: Dragon Chief (21 Cards) *Booster Set 2: Cyber Ninja Squad (16 Cards) *Booster Set 3: Drum's Adventures (37 Cards) *Booster Set 4: Darkness Fable (22 Cards) *Booster Set 5: Break to the Future (29 cards) *H Booster Set 1: Giga Future (28 cards) *H Booster Set 1: Neo Enforcer ver.E (33 cards) Character Packs *Character Pack 1: Burning Valor (45 Cards) Extra Boosters *Extra Booster 1: Immortal Entities (12 Cards) *Extra Booster 2: Great Clash!! Dragon VS Danger (19 Cards) *H Extra Booster 1: Miracle Impack! (2 cards) *H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders (6 cards) Included Decks *Manga Limit Trial Deck Vol.1 (15 Cards) *World Hobby Fair'14 Winter Decks *World Hobby Fair'15 Winter Decks Introductory Sets *Introductory Set 1: Dragon World (15 cards) Perfect Packs *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack (11 cards) * Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack ver.E (13 cards) Special Series *Special Series 1: Super Strong!! Buddy Rare Double Deck (19 cards) Trial Decks *Trial Deck 1: Dominant Dragons (17 cards) *Trial Deck 3: Dragonic Force (19 cards) *H Trial Deck 1: Crimson Fist (17 cards) Archetypes *Alexander *Blue Sky Knights *Crimson *Dragon Shield *Dragon Knight *Drum *Fifth Omni *Jackknife *Purgatory Knights *Shield (Archetype) *Spike Shoulder *Systemic Dagger *Thunder Knights Attributes *Armordragon *Black Dragon *Blue Dragon *Buddy (Attribute) *Buddyfight *Charge *Defense *Destruction *Dragon *Dragon Knight *Draw *Enhance *Fairy *Fire Power *Genius *Gold Dragon *Green Dragon *Hero *Legend *Move (Attribute) *New Series *Pear *Pudding *Recovery *Red Dragon *Shinsengumi *Sun *Takoyaki *TV Anime *Warrior *Weapon *White Dragon List of Dragon World cards Flags *Dragon World (card) Items *Assail Sword, Dragoraptor *Battle Spirit Fist, Dragosoul *Blazing Dragon Fist, Dragoburst *Cavalry Dragon, Hyperion *Crimson Fist, Dragoblaze *Dragon Arms, Dragokeeper *Dragon Lord Sword, Dragoemperor *Dragonblade, Dragobrave *Dragonblade, Dragobreach *Dragonblade, Dragofearless *Dragonblade, Dragoseele *Dragonblade, Dragowing *Dragonblade, Drumsword *Fifth Omni Dragon Fist, Rekko *Gargantua Blade, Black Smasher *Jackknife "Gold Ritter" *Martial Bones Fist, Dragosquare *Okada's Dragonblade, Dragobrave *Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle *Sun Fist, Sunshine Impact *Super Dragonblade, Dragoeternal *Thunderblade, Dragobreaker *Twin Dragonblades, Dragoanthem Spells *4000 Festival! *Astral Force *Blue Dragon Knights "Proud Song of Soul" *Blue Dragon Shield *Cavalry Academy *Day of the Dragon *Dragobond *Dragoenergy *Dragogenius *Dragospeed *Dragon Barrier *Dragon Breath *Dragon Crush *Dragon Flame *Dragon Heart *Dragon Trust *Dragon's Seal *Dragonic Assault *Dragonic Charge *Dragonic Counter *Dragonic Dash *Dragonic Destroy *Dragonic Forcefield *Dragonic Formation *Dragonic Grimoire *Dragonic Heal *Dragonic Loop *Dragonic Medic *Dragonic Paratrooper *Dragonic Shoot *Dragonic Survey *Dragonic Teamwork *Dragonic Thunder *Dragon Return System *Fist of Crimson Battler *Flying Dragon Shield *Future Radio Buddyfight *Force Return *Golden Dragon Shield *Green Dragon Knights "Song of Ancient Lands" *Green Dragon Shield *Jackknife Braveheart *Jackknife Gift *Knight Counter *Knightenergy *Lord Dragon Shield *One-to-one *Primeval Dragon Shield *Red Dragon Shield *Red Dragon Knights "Song of Burning March" *Ring of Crimson *Slash Strike, Dragoslasher *Superior Buddy *The Skies in your Hand *Thunder Formation! *Twin Attack Tactics *Victory Slash! *White Dragon Shield *Wolf of Mibu *Wrath of Dragon Impacts *Barbarish Anger-! *Blaster Tornado, Roaring Red Dragon Lord *Crimson Soul Grenade!! *Determination of the Fist Fighter, Grapple Soul *Dragobulk Stormschlag *Dragon Attack Arts, Dragonic Double Break!! *Dragon Strike Arts, Dragonic Kaiser Nova *Dragon Strike Arts, Dual Movingforce *Dragon Cavalry Arts, The Glorious Legacy *Dragon Cavalry Arts, Ultimate Smash *Dragonic Punisher *Finisher! Nashijiru Panibushaaaaa!! *Fifth Omni Divine Arts, Howling Storm! *Gargantua Punisher!! *Gigantic Crusher!! *Gospel of the White Dragon Deity *Maximum Skill, Breaking Flames *Reckless Angerrrr!! *Roaring Slash!! Gargantua Punisher!! Monsters Size 0 *Boomerang Dragon *Dragon Knight, Ranmaru *Dragon Knight, Slayman *Fifth Omni Arms Dragon, Drunken Sword Sho *Missile Bunker Dragon *Tomahawk Dragon Size 1 *Anger Fist Dragon *Awl Pike Dragon *Bear-Trap Fang Dragon *Blade Chakram Dragon *Blade Wing Dragon *Bloody Card Dragon *Blue Sky Knights, Bonblade Dragon *Blue Sky Knights, Deomedia Dragon *Blue Sky Knights, Iron Wing Dragon *Blue Sky Knights, Seeker Penguin Dragon *Blue Sky Knights, Slenje Dragon *Bronze Shield Dragon *Bucket Arm Dragon *Burning Lance Dragon *Center Sword Dragon *Crimson Battler, Bay Rush Drake *Crimson Battler, Break Shoulder Dragon *Crimson Battler, Burn Guts Dragon *Crimson Battler, Catapult Knuckle *Crimson Battler, Guns Knuckle Dragon *Crimson Battler, Hammer Ball Dragon *Crimson Battler, Ignited Dragon *Crimson Battler, Maintenance Kid *Crimson Battler, Radical Leg Dragon *Crimson Battler, Rock Bunker Dragon *Crimson Battler, Spin Nail Dragon *Crimson Battler, Splendor Needle *Crimson Battler, Starting Dragon *Death Rattle Dragon *Diamond Shield Dragon *Dirge Drill Dragon *Disturb Hand Dragon *Double Sword Dragon *Dragon Knight, Bat Masterson *Dragon Knight, Crazy Horse *Dragon Knight, Cromwell *Dragon Knight, El Quixote *Dragon Knight, Hannibal *Dragon Knight, Hijikata *Dragon Knight, Jeanne d'Arc *Dragon Knight, Juutilainen *Dragon Knight, Kondou *Dragon Knight, Leonidas *Dragon Knight, Lenus *Dragon Knight, Liechtenauer *Dragon Knight, Masamune *Dragon Knight, Maximilian *Dragon Knight, Mitsuhide *Dragon Knight, Musashi *Dragon Knight, Nagakura *Dragon Knight, Red Baron *Dragon Knight, Ryoma *Dragon Knight, Saitou *Dragon Knight, Sanosuke *Dragon Knight, Selim *Dragon Knight, Shingen *Dragon Knight, Socrates *Dragon Knight, Soushi *Dragon Knight, Tadakatsu *Dragon Knight, Tomoe *Enchant Wand Dragon *Fifth Omni Arms Dragon, Jumping Sakuro *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Explosive Hammer Fard *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Fire Sword Deubel *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Light Spinning Aliotto *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Sand Staff Alkaido *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Wind Bow Megres *Finger-shot Dragon *Fracture Head Dragon *Gauntlet Sword Dragon *Grave Horn Dragon *Heavy-Armor Dragon *Hiding Sword Dragon *Ironchain Dragon *Katzbalger Drake *Kris Knife Dragon *Latale Shield Dragon *Leather Buckler Dragon *Left Sword Dragon *My Buddy! (Drum Bunker Dragon) *Ogre Size Dragon *Psychic Knife Dragon *Raid Claw Dragon *Right Sword Dragon *Round-Shield Dragon *Separate Whip Dragon *Slashknife Dragon *Spike Shoulder "Blazing" *Spike Shoulder Dragon *Super Deformed Drum *Systemic Dagger Dragon *Systemic Dagger, "Black Edge" *Takoyaki Loving, Gao *Thousand Rapier Dragon *Thunder Knights, Brass-shield Dragon *Thunder Knights, Broadsword Dragon *Thunder Knights, Dragoarcher *Thunder Knights, Main-gauche Dragon *Thunder Knights, Iron-fist Dragon *Thunder Knights, Pallasch Sword Dragon *Thunder Knights, Spike Shoulder Dragon *Thunder Knights, Silver Chain Dragon *Thunder Knights, Slide Wing Dragon *Thunder Knights, Sword Bunker Dragon *Trap Master Dragon *Tuck Sword Dragon *Twin Brudes Dragon *Ultimate Sword Dragon *Venom Harpe Dragon *Viking Sword Dragon *War Hammer Dragon *Zantetsunodachi Dragon Size 2 *"Awakened" Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum *Aroi Lance Dragon *Axe Head Dragon *Bardiche Drake *Blade Axe Gewitter Dragon *Blaze Gauntlet Dragon *Blow-hammer Dragon *Blue Sky Knights, Drum Bunker Dragon *Blue Sky Knights, Slash Eagle Dragon *Blue Sky Knights, Valona Haken Dragon *Brood Bagnag Dragon *Clear Strings Dragon *Colichemarde Dragon *Crimson Battler, Boosted Dragon *Crimson Battler, Double Katar Dragon *Crimson Battler, Drum Bunker Dragon *Crimson Battler, Extreme Blow Dragon *Crimson Battler, Grand Kick Dragon *Crimson Battler, Heavy-impact Dragon *Crimson Battler, Power Stamp Dragon *Crimson Battler, Shield-Arm Dragon *Cut Whip Dragon *Damascus Armor Dragon *Destroy Hammer Dragon *Dirk Shotel Dragon *Dragon Knight, Alexander *Dragon Knight, Bokuden *Dragon Knight, Calamity Jane *Dragon Knight, Gilles de Rais *Dragon Knight, Great Hammurabi *Dragon Knight, Hartman *Dragon Knight, Iwamoto *Dragon Knight, Kagekiyo *Dragon Knight, Kenshin *Dragon Knight, Kojiro *Dragon Knight, Lincoln *Dragon Knight, Masakado *Dragon Knight, Motonari *Dragon Knight, Nobunaga *Dragon Knight, Richard *Dragon Knight, Rudel *Dragon Knight, Shohashou *Dragon Knight, Vlad Dracula *Dragon Knight, Wittmann *Dragon Knight, Wyatt Earp *Disasquake Dragon *Drop Arms Dragon *Drum Bunker Dragon *Drum Bunker Dragon "10000" *Drum Bunker Dragon Father *Drum Bunker Dragon, "Barrier Breaker" *Drum Bunker Dragon, "Father" *Drum Bunker Dragon, "Spinning Lance" *Emigurette Dragon *Extreme Sword Dragon *Fang Slade Drum *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Magical Blade Mizaru *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Ice Spear Merak *Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum *Fire Rod Dragon *Firestone Dragon *Forbidden Edge Dragon *Golcrash Dragon *Great Labrys Dragon *Gust Charging Dragon *Hammer Mace Dragon *Jackknife "Aggressor" *Jackknife "Anzestor" *Jackknife "Beistand" *Jackknife "Berserker" *Jackknife "Burn Energy" *Jackknife "Dispersal" *Jackknife "Jaeger" *Jackknife "Savior" *Jackknife "Thunder Storm" *Jackknife Dragon *Jackknife Drum *Jamadhar Dragon *Loving Pudding, Drum *Machaela Sword Dragon *Meteor Kick Dragon *Million Rapier Dragon *Nightmare Scream Dragon *Pile Bunker Dragon *Rainbow Gem Cavalry Dragon, Marble Taker *Rising Flare Dragon *Rising Flare "Heat Edge" *Scorching Crimson Battler, Drum *Shadow Shamshir Dragon *Shatter Thoughts Dragon, Memory Grave *Steel Gauntlet Dragon *Super Armordragon, Drum Breaker Dragon *Systemic Dagger "Onca" *Tail Sword Dragon *Takoyaki Loving, Drum *Three Stars Cavalry Dragon, Pizza Land "36" *Thunder Knights, Battle Axe Dragon *Thunder Knights, Drum Bunker Dragon *Thunder Knights, Halberd Dragon *Thunder Knights, Sword-shield Dragon *Thunder Knights Leader, Kommandeur Fahne *Twin Horned King of Knights, Alexander *Ultimate Neo Dragon, Drum the Future *Ultimate Sword Dragon *Zweihander Dragon Size 3 *Armordeity, Dynamis *Behemoth Claymore Dragon *Blue Sky Knights Leader, Crimson Arrow Dragon *Damocles Dragon *Dragon Knight, Geronimo *Dragon Knight, Kamitsumiyaou *Dragon Knight, Napoleon *Dragon Knight, Spartax *Dragon Knight, Tutankhamun *Drum Bunker Dragon, "Dual Wield" *Explosive Dragon, Revolve Burst *Fatal Arms Dragon *Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu *Fire Wall Dragon *First Crimson Chieftain, Greatest General *Gigant Sword Dragon *Hundred Demons General, Iyonorasetsuryu *Inferno Armor Dragon *Iron Fortress Dragon *Jackknife "10000" *Phalanx Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Death Sickle Dragon *Second Crimson Chieftain, Burning Fore *Skyblue Dragon, Crystal Saber *Super Armordragon, Aura Sword Dragon *Super Armordragon, Buster Cannon Dragon *Super Armordragon, Daring Armor Dragon *Super Armordragon, Galvanic Feather Dragon *Super Armordragon, Gargantua Blade Dragon *Super Armordragon, Gatling Blaster Dragon *Super Armordragon, General Boldness *Super Armordragon, Gran Railgun Dragon *Super Armordragon, Masterkravis *Super Armordragon, Vajra Blaster Dragon *Super Armordragon, Vulverize Dragon *Systemic Sword Dragon *Thunder Knights, Bastard-sword Dragon *Wind Call Cavalry, Voltex Arms Trivia In the first preview shown, the flag had a different design compared to the current design.